


Brussel Balls

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-03
Updated: 1999-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Brussel Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Brussel Balls  
Fraser v. Ray Vecchio  


## "Brussel Balls"

as penned by Arkady Bogdanov  
RrArkady@aol.com  
  
Warnings: NC-17 M/M encounter, PWP (or so I am told), vegetable cruelty,  
usage of at least one truly horrific metaphor/simile and creative  
usage of  
"smart ass." Based on a true event. No, really.  
You guess which part.  
  
Spoilers: "The Man Who Knew too Little"  
  
Disclaimer: these men are not mine, they belong to Alliance and Canada  
and  
even occasionally their wives. Do not try to sue me, unless  
you want a couple  
of movie posters and a collection consisting of  
mainly tattered paperbacks,  
cuz that's all I got!  
  
***********  
As sunlight faded from the windows of their apartment, Fraser peeled  
off the  
heavy layers of red serge and breathed a sigh of immense  
relief. It had been  
another hot day in Chicago. Even Ray said the  
city had been trying to set a  
new heat record for July� Ray.  
Fraser thought longingly of his partner, who  
at the moment was inbound  
from a working vacation in Florida.  
The detective had jumped at  
the opportunity to attend the police convention  
he missed the year  
prior. The beach, great weather, little responsibility; it  
was too  
much to miss out a second time around. Without Fraser or federal  
witness, Vecchio had set off in the Riv, this time assured that he would  
make  
the conference ahead of schedule. Plenty of time for a little  
rest and  
relaxation.  
The Mountie felt warm just remembering Ray's send off. Sadly, duties  
at the  
Consulate had kept him from taking a few of his amassed vacation  
days to  
accompany Ray. The aide to a Canadian diplomatic envoy had  
gotten into legal  
trouble and Thatcher couldn't afford to lose Fraser,  
even for two days. God  
forbid Turnbull be required to take on any  
major responsibilities. He moved  
his mind to far happier thoughts.  
The welcome home would be even better.  
  
Heat wafted up from the stove as Fraser carefully prepared brussels sprouts  
with bacon, the way Ray preferred them cooked. Stuffed pork chops  
had already  
been placed to bake in the oven and the rice would only  
take a few minutes  
longer. All that was missing was a certain Chicago  
cop.  
Looking down at himself the mountie began to wonder if they would even  
make  
it through dinner. Boxer shorts and an apron tied loosely at  
the small of his  
back seemed to indicate a more "Come hither"  
attitude than he had originally  
intended. It was just so warm in  
the apartment�  
"I hope I don't look too needy," Fraser murmured to himself  
as the phone  
rang. He turned the heat down under the sprouts and  
crossed the room to pick  
up Ray's phone. He was still getting used  
to having one around at home, but  
Vecchio had insisted when they  
moved in together.  
"Good evening," the mountie said.  
"Constable Fraser?" a familiar female voice asked as his heart  
sank.  
"Yes, Inspector Thatcher."  
I know it's your night off, and you probably have plans," she paused,  
carefully weighing what she had to say next, "but I need you  
at the Consulate  
right away. The envoy is here, and if something  
isn't done soon he'll throw a  
tantrum. I'm afraid if Turnbull brings  
out his goulash things might get ugly."  
"I'll be there  
in 12 minutes, sir." Fraser said, hoping the growing ache in  
his boxer shorts wasn't being broadcast over the phone. Thatcher's sigh  
of  
relief only worsened things. "Even the best laid plans�"  
the Mountie quoted  
to himself.  
"Thank you, Constable," she nearly shouted, and hung up. As  
the receiver  
clicked home the Mountie thought he could hear the  
sound of breaking china.  
"Oh dear," he said to the now  
silent phone, and nearly cursed Ray for  
insisting they own one.  
Almost painfully Fraser walked to the closet and  
stared at the red  
serge as it hung neatly on a hanger. Duty took precedence  
over Ray  
again, and the ache grew just below his belt. He pulled on the  
uniform  
once more and left dinner on a plate for his lover, next to a brief  
note, and departed for the Consulate.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Benny!" Ray called out to an empty apartment.  
"I'm home�" The  
detective's voice trailed off as  
eyes fell upon the note and neatly  
saran-wrapped dinner. His heart  
sank below waist level. The note, almost  
messy by Fraser's usually  
stiff Mountie standards, read,  
Ray, my presence was unavoidably required at the Consulate. Please accept  
my  
humblest apologies. I will make it up to you later - Benny  
"Shit," was all Ray could say. The conference had been  
a truly  
miserable experience. A bunch of rude northern cops, all  
stuck inside the  
crowded confines of a two star hotel during Florida's  
worst summer rainstorm  
in recent years. Worse than that, they were  
rude, horny cops. Ray hadn't  
heard worse, more disgusting come-ons  
since a bar mitzvah he attended in  
Queens at fourteen years of age.  
And those were the women. He shivered  
involuntarily. All Vecchio  
wanted was to come home to sweltering, sunny  
Chicago and make passionate  
love to Fraser the whole night through. It wasn't  
too much to ask,  
was it?  
Ray dumped all his things in the bedroom and returned to the  
kitchen.  
Benny wouldn't appreciate the mess, but under the circumstances,  
he would  
understand. Removing the plastic wrap from his dinner,  
Vecchio sighed. For a  
dinner they probably never would have made  
it through, his lover had really  
gone all out for him this time.  
Ray could understand the feeling that drove  
Fraser, as a dull ache  
pervaded his system.  
Frustrated, he shoved his plate into the microwave on high and went to  
find a  
beer in their crowded refrigerator. As a Labatts surfaced  
(bought in honor of  
the Mountie, though he still persistently refused  
to drink alcohol) Ray heard  
a dull pop emanate from the direction  
of the microwave. Beer in hand he  
paused the warming cycle and opened  
the microwave door. A bemused expression  
flickered across the detective's  
face.  
One of the brussel balls had exploded, spattering flecks of green plant  
life  
across the microwave's formerly white interior. The ball itself  
now resembled  
a spent firecracker, one side blown out. Ray smiled  
and used a fork to brush  
all the green balls into a small bowl.  
As he heated up the rest of dinner it  
occurred to Vecchio that some  
fairly strange things went on in that  
apartment. He looked forward  
to telling Fraser, if the cop could get a word  
in edgewise.  
  
***  
  
The apartment was perfectly dark as Fraser entered it. The conflict  
was resolved, and they diplomatic envoy temporarily appeased. It  
had been  
like talking a hyena away from its dinner, but with Thatcher's  
help and  
Turnbull sent home, they had succeeded. For a moment he  
worried that Ray  
might not have made it home just yet. His dinner  
would be spoiled by now�  
A single match lit in the doorway to their bedroom, illuminating  
the  
hand that held it, and a single white candle. The perspiring  
Mountie breathed  
an outward sigh of relief as his eyes adjusted  
to the weak light. The Italian  
hand lit its candle just before the  
match winked out. Fraser could see the  
outline of his lover now,  
warm and inviting.  
"Welcome home, Benny," Vecchio smiled.  
"But it is I who should welcome you home, Ray," Fraser  
corrected.  
They stood frozen for a moment, staring longingly at  
each other. In a  
heartbeat the Mountie strode across the room and  
enveloped his partner in  
strong arms and red serge. The pair backed  
into the bedroom together, and Ray  
detached an arm to leave their  
candle on the windowsill.  
"I missed you," whispered Vecchio, kissing his lover  
hard and fast.  
"And I you, Ray," Fraser responded, a sizable lump  
growing in his  
trousers.  
"You really ought to be more careful about what you leave  
me for  
dinner, though," the detective grinned. "Those  
brussel balls were  
combustible."  
"The proper name would be 'brussels sprouts,'" Fraser  
corrected as  
his partner launched a futile attempt at prying the  
buttons holding the  
mountie's coat on. "A vegetable so closely  
related to cabbage would hardly be  
combus-" he suddenly found  
himself cut off as Ray's tongue slipped into his  
mouth. Fraser smiled  
as much as one could with his mouth full; the cop's  
hands had grown  
more desperate. Even after all their time together Vecchio  
still  
had trouble getting past the red RCMP tunic.  
"Allow me to be of service," Benny said, pulling back  
for a moment.  
"Polite as always," Ray mumbled and sank to his knees.  
The boots and  
trousers he could handle, as Fraser hurriedly removed  
his tunic. Still, since  
the two had started their relationship the  
jacket had needed mending on  
several occasions. The buttons just  
couldn't seem to stay on�  
In less than a minute the Canadian stood as naked as the day  
he was  
born, smiling the odd 'happy mountie' grin unabashedly. His  
erection stood  
out firmly like a flagpole in still air. That could  
wait another moment or  
two.  
"Now Ray, this doesn't seem quite right. Allow me to reciprocate?"  
"Anything you like, Benny," he replied.  
Fraser deftly swept the smaller man off his feet and carried  
him into  
the bedroom. Lying Ray on the bed, he softly knelt on the  
soft mattress and  
began slowly unbuttoning his partner's shirt,  
placing a gentle kiss on each  
new furry spot as it appeared before  
sliding his tongue down to the next.  
Reaching his waist, the Mountie  
slid one hand down to his cop's growing bulge  
and rubbed it slowly.  
"Shit Benny, its just Armani!" Vecchio fairly yelled.  
"I'll get over  
it!"  
"If you say so, Ray," Fraser said, and taking the pants  
by their  
waistband he yanked them viciously off his partner's narrow  
waist. With the  
sound of rending fabric Ray's erection sprung free  
and clear. The ruined  
pants now bunched firmly at Vecchio's ankles,  
Fraser ran his tongue up and  
down his partner's beautiful shaft.  
The salty taste of sweat mixed in with a  
dash of precum was nearly  
enough to send the Mountie over the edge himself.  
Ray moaned as  
his body stiffened, and reached down to take his partner's  
hand.  
Fraser had taken him fully in the mouth, and sucked hard, playing his  
tongue across each of the cop's sensitive balls. His back arched  
and finally  
Vecchio could not take it any longer. They exploded  
together, riding a sea of  
euphoria both felt so well. The pair lay  
panting side by side for a few  
minutes, taking delight in the feeling.  
Finally, Ray spoke.  
"My turn," he murmured, and climbed out of bed for a moment,  
shaking out of  
his pant legs. On the nearby windowsill lay a half-spent  
bottle of lube and  
the candle. With the dimness of the room Vecchio  
considered for a moment  
lighting the candles and bringing them to  
the bed. Fraser had always enjoyed  
the sensation that hot wax brought  
to their encounters. But it seemed as  
though it had been years since  
Ray had been inside the Mountie, and he needed  
that feeling again.  
The American picked up his lube and crossed back to the  
bed.  
"Turn over, Benny," he ordered. Fraser complied immediately  
with a smile.  
"Yes, Ray."  
"Hush," the cop said, and gazed longingly at his partner's  
taut bottom. "Damn  
mounties, you even manage to have a smart  
ass."  
"We try, Ray," Fraser laughed.  
"I said hush!" the cop said again, more forcefully. With his  
middle finger  
Vecchio began to stroke his partner's perineum. The  
Mountie was at a loss for  
words, sighing contentedly as his erection  
grew to a head. Ray felt himself  
stiffen as he paused to squirt  
lubricant into his hands. Fraser whimpered  
softly and wrapped his  
arms around a pillow.  
"I'm coming Benny, don't worry." Vecchio carefully inserted  
a finger into his  
lover, smiling as he watched the Mountie respond  
with a happy shudder. The  
second and third finger came easily, almost  
as if his entire body was  
welcoming Ray. Almost there. Using his  
other hand Vecchio coated his shaft in  
lube and withdrew the fingers  
to guide it home.  
Fraser gasped loudly as Ray entered him, establishing a fast-paced rhythm.  
They fairly bounced atop the bed, the Mountie clutching valiantly  
at the  
pillow he had buried his head in to keep from whooping with  
pleasure. In  
unison the two came, like the Brussels sprouts of earlier  
that evening.  
Fraser could feel Vecchio's essence comfortably inside  
him even as the cop  
withdrew.  
The Mountie turned over and with both arms pulled Ray up beside him to  
hold  
the man in his arms. In the warmth of their bodies both were  
content.  
"Ray," Fraser said.  
"Yes, Benny?"  
"Welcome home."  
"Thanks, Benny."  
  
El fin.  
  



End file.
